User blog:Ferblover/"Young Pandora"
Young Pandora Pandora was sleeping in her bed when Larry jumped on her " LARRY!!, how many times have I told you not to be in my room!?" yelled Pandora, so she got out of bed with Larry in her arms,then walked outside of her room and kicked opened Chaos and Calamity's door (they where playing a board game) " CHAOS, CALAMITY, keep Larry outta MY ROOM got it!!, By the way where's Mom and Dad?" she said " They went shopping." said Chaos " This early?" " Yes." " whatever" then she went down stairs holding Larry who was scowling and crossing his arms. They both went back to what they were doing " Hey Cal you know what will be fun if we could be invisible." Chaos paused for second " Cal I know what we are going to do today."said Chaos. Then Cal fliped over the board game and there was the blue prints. then they ran outside. as soon as Chaos and Calamity got outside Serenity came walking in. "Hi, Chaos. Whatcha doin'?" asked Serenity " We're making a drink that makes you invisible, want to help?" said Chaos " sure!, Ido need to get my chemistry patch." said Serena " Great then it's... Hey where's Larry?" Larry walked to the computer then got up on his hind legs and put his fedora on then said a quick nervous prayer. He got on the chair entered a password (with was Major Monogram by the way) then the monitor open up and perry jumped in then the monitor closed. ~Larry's hideout~ Then Larry popped out of the ground and landed in his chair. "Ah Agent L, Dr. Doofenshimrtz has made a inator of some sort you know what to do. Monogram out." said the major. then Larry nervously saluted, gulped then ran to his jet car and went to work. ~Back with the pups~ ~One "Montage" later~ " Finally, Calamity, Serenity we got the drink that can make us invisable , now we need to let it sit in the refrigerator for two minutes but, this soda can will make process go faster ." said Chaos. So he put the drink in the soda can, then they walked out of the garage and into the kitchen,then they put it in refrigerator and left to go play. not even a minute later Pandora came in walking toward the refrigerator , she was on her cell phone talking to Babs " Yesterday Catastrophe asked me out on a date today. Yeh. He's going to pick me up at 3:00. okay see you later." she said then she hung up and open the refrigerator and saw the soda " Well. I'm thristy." she thought so she got the pop and drunk it "Huh, tast weird." said candace. then before she know she was Chaos's hight " What happened to me?" asked Pandora she ran upstair and went into her room and looked into the mirror and saw that she was 13 years old again "YOOWL!!!" yowled Pandora Chaos, Calamity, and Serenity ran inside of Pandora's room " What the heck's the matter Pandora? We can heard ya yowling and..... ohhh she must've of drank the drink, but what happened?!? I thought it was to make you invisable, Cal let me see the blue prints.............Ohhhh we put the grape soda instead of cherry soda, don't worry Pandora we will make the right drink this time in the meantime you stay here with Serena." "You better hurry up! Catastrophe is going to be here soon!" said Pandora. So Chaos and Calamity ran down stairs at top speed to the garage and started to work on the potion. ~Doofenshimrtz Evil INC.~ Doofenshimrtz Evil Incorporated As soon as Larry bust trough 's door a robotic arm grabbed Larry and sealed him in a action figure box. " Look it's Larry the action figure, Ha ha ha ha ha." said then pushed a scared shivering Larry toword his invention " Well Larry the Platypus let me show you my lates invention the reverseinator! I bet you are wondering why i made this?, It's because the stupid sport fans, they yell so freakin loud that i can't hear myself think. you see the reverse inator make a person do the opposite of what ever they where doing and if I shoot a object like a uhhhh potion it will reverse the effect. now i'm going to shoot them with them reverse inator and I'll finaly get some peace and quiet ha ha ha ha!!" Then turned around and Larry was standing right in front of him nervously holding his fists ready to fight " Larry the Platypus. You're just like your brother. How did you got out?" asked He turned around and saw that he trapped a hedgehog. " Wow. I need to get my eye's checked cause i thought that was Larry......anyway you're to late Larry the platypus in a single touch of a button i'll......." Whack! Larry kicked Dr. Doofenshimrtz in the face which made him hit the rouge button on the reverseinator and it shoot everywhere. One of the beams went out the window. Then Larry knocked the reverse inator off the edge. " Curse, you Larry the platypus!!!" yelled Doof. ~Back to Chaos and Calamity~ Chaos and Calamity made the potion but it was wrong kind "Dang it! This isn't the right potion the one we want needs to be a redish color but all we can make is the young potion we don't have the right pop..... so I guess we have to tell Pandora that we can't get her back to her right age because we don't have the right stuff." said Chaos. so they put the potion down on the kitchen conter and went up stairs to tell Pandora the bad news. then the beam that was shot out of 's reverseinator hit the bottle and made the drink red. " Hey, Pandora we have good news and bad news, the good news is we made the potion and the bad news is it's the wrong kind." said Chaos " So I'm stuck like this forever!!" wailed Pandora. " Well not forever." Said Calamity drumming his fingers on his paws " I might as well get something to drink, I'm gonna be young for a while." said Pandora. she went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. she saw the potion on the conter and grabbed it thinking it was pop and she drunk it. then she sighed and walked to the window, that's when she saw Trixie and Wiley pulling up in the driveway " Ohhhh Chaos and Calamity are gonna be so outsmarted." said Pandora as she ran outside. but before she got to her mom and dad she grew back to her reguler size and age. Trixie and Wiley was getting groceries so they had their backs turned " Mom look at what Chaos and Calamity did to me, they made me 13 years old again!" said Pandora. Trixie turn around and said " what do you mean you don't look thirteen years old." "What?" said Pandora. so she ran inside the house and looked into a mirror "I'm back to normal." said Pandora. " Chaos, Cal and Serenity went down stairs to help and saw Pandora " Hey Pandora is back to normal. How did that happen?" asked Chaos "Maybe, someone helped her." said Calamity shrugging. then Larry walked in the house " Oh there you are Larry!" said Chaos THE END Category:Blog posts